


Out of Options

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Blood and Injury, M/M, Post-Break Up, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: With two of his crew horribly injured and in need of medical assistance, Sugawara has no choice but to call an old acquaintance for help.





	Out of Options

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bgee93 on tumblr who requested UshijimaxSuga+Sci Fi

Sugawara stared at his two oldest friends in the medbay as the others yelled at eachother, panic making them all snappish.  The last job had gone off so poorly, they barely made it out of the planets atmosphere. Their ship was a complete wreck while the captain was barely holding on.

 

Asahi had gotten shot.  They were supposed to make a trade but the others thought they could kill the crew of Karasuno, keep their money, and take the supplies.  All hell had broken loose as they scrambled back to the ship, Sugawara and Daichi carrying Asahi between them. Sugawara had been to preoccupied by the shouting and gunshots and Asahi bleeding out on the bay doors to notice anything out of the ordinary.  It was his job to notice these things and he had missed it.

 

They had nearly been blown out of the sky but Kageyama had maneuvered them out admirably while Sugawara and Daichi dragged Asahi, now unconscious, to the medbay where Ennoshita and Yachi had immediately started working on him.  Everyone had stepped back, holding their breaths and waiting for either the ship to fall out of the sky or for the machines to stop reading any vital signs from Asahi. Sugawara should have noticed it then, if he had taken two seconds to breath and do his job he would have known that the fact that everyone besides Kageyama was in the medbay when they had jobs to be doing and usually Daichi would be snapping orders left and right.

 

Ennoshita had barely gotten the words that Asahi was stabilized out of his mouth before Daichi had collapsed on the floor.  When Sugawara and Tanaka pulled him up there was blood on the metal flooring and soaking Daichi’s side. Sugawara hadn’t even noticed that their captain had taken a bullet.  It was just like Daichi not to say anything, if he had then Yachi would have been pulled away from helping Asahi and they would not have been able to stop the bleeding quite as fast.

 

Now Asahi was in dangerous but stable condition while Daichi was barely holding on.  The medical bay hadn’t been restocked since their last bad encounter, too little funds to go around and Daichi had made the decision that they needed repairs more than they needed medical supplies.  Stupid, Sugawara had told him that. They were going to resupply after this last job but now it was too late. Any Alliance colonies weren’t safe to them, their jobs often times pushed them over into illegal activities, and the safe zones they knew of where weeks away.

 

“We should call Kuroo!”  Hinata shouted over the voices, immediately being shot down and backed up by several others.  Sugawara chewed his lip as he thought of the possibility, his eyes on Daichi’s prone and pale body.  Sugawara didn’t know the full story to Kuroo and Daichi’s relationship, if anyone could call it that.  Sugawara had pushed a couple times but Daichi had asked him to let it lie, so Sugawara had. Whenever Daichi called Kuroo always answered but would he come through?

 

Sugawara didn’t enjoy unknown variables when it came to his crews lives, and while Daichi was unconscious that put Sugawara fully in charge.  He did have one option open to him that he knew Daichi would shoot down without listening, which Daichi hardly ever did.

 

Sugawara, Asahi, and Daichi had all grown up together in the same dirt poor backwater moon where life was nothing but a constant struggle.  They had done what most able bodied people did the moment they were old enough, they joined the Alliance for the mere glimmer of hope that it would get them off that moon and to a better life.  Their talents laid in separate fields and so they said goodbye to each other.

 

Daichi had shown early promise of leadership, the perfect soldier most militaries dreamed of.  Except Daichi had a streak of disobedience in him, he didn’t blindly follow orders and he was quite mischievous to those who knew him well.  Asahi was taken to be a soldier, his broad build and natural athletic abilities made many fight over him. Except Asahi was truly a gentle soul, though he could fight his way out of any situation if forced to.  Then there was Sugawara, specialized in liaison and infiltration. Basically meant to be a spy for the Alliance, gathering information and befriending everyone around him.

 

They had all chafed at the roles assigned to them.  In one way or another they managed to get themselves discharged and they met up later in life.  It meant there were many years where they had been apart, growing into the people they were now.  Daichi had met a salvager by the name of Kuroo and his motley crew who could get into anywhere given the time and information they needed.  Asahi had travelled to many planets forgotten by the Alliance, helping where he could. And Sugawara? Sugawara had made friends in high places because that’s what he had been trained to do.

 

Sugawara turned on his heel and walked quickly to where Kageyama was still steering the ship.  The young man glanced over at Sugawara with his normal scowl, though Sugawara knew that this particular face meant he was worried but trying to do his job to the best of his ability.  Considering that Kageyama was the most skilled pilot Sugawara had ever met, that ability was quite high.

 

“I need you to find Shiratorizawa.”  Sugawara ordered. Kageyama looked shocked but turned immediately to do what he was told.

 

Shiratorizawa was basically a mobile planet full of the best and brightest the Alliance had to offer.  It was huge and prestigious, Sugawara remembered that Kageyama had attempted to get into the program that would allow him access there but was denied because of his poor attitude.  Sugawara had spent nearly a year there and hadn’t looked back once when he left.

 

“Captain won’t like that.”  Tsukishima stated from where he was leaning against the wall.  Sugawara had noticed the tall man follow him out of medbay and while he was wrong, he didn’t need to tell Sugawara that.

 

“He’s not exactly awake to contradict me, is he?”  Sugawara asked sweetly. Tsukishima looked away from Sugawara’s eyes as Kageyama located the Shiratorizawa.

 

“Hinata’s right,” Tsukishima cringed at that but continued on.  “We should get into contact with Kuroo.” Because as much as Tsukishima was loathe to admit it, he trusted the captain of the salvage crew but Sugawara didn’t, so he went with his own plan.

 

“Patch me into their comm unit.”  Sugawara ordered and Kageyama nodded before a screen popped up.  Sugawara stood up straighter to stand in front of it, noting the blood on his shirt and he could feel it drying on the side of his neck and face too.  Nothing to do about it now.

 

“Hailing Shiratorizawa, this is Sugawara Koushi, acting captain of the Karasuno.  I am asking for a link to Ushijima Wakatoshi.” Sugawara stated, glad that his voice hadn’t shaken.  He could feel Kageyama and Tsukishima’s surprised gaze on him.

 

“Stand by.”  A voice commanded, the amusement in it familiar.  Sugawara wondered who in their right minds had allowed Tendou in charge of communications.  Before Sugawara could regret his decision any further the screen shifted and suddenly was full of a large man with olive green eyes that were staring directly at Sugawara.  It was like a punch in the gut, seeing the reason why Sugawara had left the Alliance standing before him.

 

“Hello Ushijima.”  Sugawara’s heart was in his throat but he managed to keep his voice steady, his old training kicking in.

 

“Are you in need of assistance?”  Ushijima asked, blunt and to the point as always.  His voice made the speakers crackle, the tone deep and thunderous while devoid of emotion but Sugawara knew that wasn’t completely true.  Ushijima was thought to be without feeling but the man was just bad at portraying emotions, he felt deeply.

 

“I have two crew members who are in need of serious medical assistance.”  Sugawara said. Ushijima looked off screen and nodded to someone Sugawara couldn’t see.

 

“Stay where you are, we’re coming to you.”  Ushijima commanded. Kageyama gave Sugawara a worried look but he spared the younger man a smile, hoping it was reassuring.  “Do you need assistance? There is blood on you.” Sugawara stopped himself from reaching up even as his heart gave a painful twist at the worry only he could hear in the others voice.

 

“It’s not mine.”  Sugawara assured him, watched as his shoulders loosened just a fraction.  “Thank you Ushijima.”

 

“I told you to contact me for anything.”  Ushijima stated, as if Sugawara could have forgotten.  He didn’t forget anything about his shared 9 months with Ushijima.  “We will be there in under an hour.” The screen went blank.

 

It didn’t seem like enough time for Sugawara to prepare.  Not mentally at least but he could shower, wash the blood and sweat off of him before Ushijima came.  Sugawara knew the other man would be waiting at the bay doors, probably one of the first to step into the Karasuno.

 

“Kageyama, keep the ship steady and when they show up, do what they say.  Tsukishima, tell the others. Ennoshita and Yachi may step off the ship if they need to but the others are to stay on the ship unless otherwise ordered.”  Sugawara said before making his way to his room.

 

Sugawara knew Daichi would not approve of this and he was worried about the health of both his oldest friends, but he couldn’t the twinge of excitement bubbling up in him to see Ushijima once more.  To be on the same ship and to see him, he couldn’t wait.


End file.
